Unexpected Gift
by TemarixShikamaru1
Summary: Hinata is devistated about how Naruto accidentally made everyone at a party laugh at her the night before. But, Naruto feels horrible about it now. And, she dropped something at the party....


The Hyuga girl lay on her bed, crying. She was thinking about what went on the night before. How she had the perfect opportunity to ask out that hyperactive knucklehead. But, her shyness got the best of her and she almost made it but he pushed her away, only for her to be humiliated as she fell right into a table splattering cake and punch all over her lavender-colored dress. She could still remember the faces on the people, laughing while pointing right at her. Even Naruto was laughing at her. The shyness and humiliation didn't mix very well, causing her to naturally get up, start crying, and run out. And to make matters worse, she accidentally dropped something on her way out. Something that, indeed, was for him but she would rather give it in person.

Naruto was walking though the village, whistling a tune while throwing something shiny back and forth between his two hands. His thoughts were wandering all over the place. But for some reason, he couldn't get the party from the night before out of his head. How he totally humiliated Hinata and how bad she looked before running out. Yeah, he laughed then but he sure as hell wasn't laughing now. He was wondering if this shiny package that was left at the party was hers. He could've sworn he saw her drop something as she ran out. He suddenly came to the conclusion that he should find her and return the package. _But what if she doesn't let me in? She might not want to talk to me after what happened last night. Maybe I should call her first?_ He then decided that he wouldn't call her, just go straight to see her. And if she wouldn't let her in, he would still find a way to get in.

She lay on the bed, still crying but it was slowly calming down. She had used about 4 boxes of tissues to dry these tears that wouldn't stop. About to break down at a faster rate again, she suddenly heard knocking at her door. She scrambled to get off her bed, but ended up just falling on the floor. Another knock. She got up and ran to the door, wiping the tears off her face to make sure whoever it was couldn't see them. Hinata tucked the tissue into her pocket and opened the door. She immediately broke out again.

He stood in the doorframe, watching her cry. Tears stared to well up in his eyes too, but he fought back. He refused to cry now, for fear that it would trigger more for her. Almost as instinct, he wrapped his arms around her. He gripped the back of her head with his hand and gently pressed her head against his shoulder, to absorb the tears going down her face. He hadn't realized how much pain it had caused her. He slowly let a tear hit the floor.

Her face was buried into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. She couldn't contain the tears any longer. Her heart was racing. _I never knew he cared this much for me. But if he truly does, then why did he do what he did last night? It doesn't make any sense to me. _She didn't care though, because the point was that she was in his arms right now crying. It was the best feeling ever, despite that they were both in tears now. She didn't want to end, because she knew he would probably never do this again, since his feelings were way more towards Sakura than her.

His embrace on her didn't loosen at all. He was actually enjoying this feeling a little. The feeling of love, the one he never truly had. It was very nice to him. Even though he didn't want to though, he loosened his grip slowly until they were separated again. He wiped the tears from his eyes and handed her the package. Her face was in total surprise and she nodded her head to clarify that it was hers. She took it from his hands and said thank you. Then she ran inside for a second, disappearing into a room. He stood at the doorway, wondering if he should go in, just stand here and wait, or leave. He decided to wait, just in case.

She was searching in her room for a bow. Maybe a card too, if she got that lucky. But she knew with her luck, she probably wouldn't find one. Just as this thought slowly escaped her mind, she found a card. _Well that was luck! Now lets use my luck to find a pen!! _She dug around everywhere and finally came across a pink-inked pen. _Well, this'll have to do I guess. _She silently but quickly scribbled a note onto the card and taped it to the box after wrapping the ribbon around it. Then, jumped off her bed and ran back to the front door.

He stood there silently playing with a string that came loose on his coat. _Whatever she's doing, she better hurry. I don't have all day to stand here. _Finally, he saw her fall off her bed and run over to the door. The next thing he knew, he was holding a shiny box in his hand. He opened the card first, while she stood there red in the face, watching him open the card. It said :

_Naruto,_

_I know it's kinda late, but Happy Birthday! I bought this for you on your birthday but I was too busy that day to come bring it to you and by the time I got done with what I had to do, it was too late. So, here it is. I hope you like it and use it for your own needs. Hinata_

He was astonished that she actually remembered his birthday at all. No one really did on his birthday except for Iruka-Sensei. Everyone else he had to hint towards it before they would shout "OH! Happy birthday Naruto!" So, he carefully opened the box. Inside, there was a cute little ramen bowl with his name scribbled in cursive on the inside of it. _Awww she does care! _ He told her thanks and then hugged her again.

She stood there, arms locked at her side because of the hug, with a shocked red face. _Wow…he really liked it. _Hinata slowly moved her arms out of their locked spots and wrapped them around him, still red faced. She was just sooo happy that he actually liked it. When she bought it, she was certain that he would've just thrown it away right on the spot! What a surprise this was.

Naruto kept his arms tightly around her with a huge grin on his face. He just couldn't believe that she, out of all people, actually remembered his birthday!, even though he got the present about a week late. Still, was soooo happy!! He whispered in her ear "Thank you Hinata so much. You just made my day the best ever!!" He noticed she started to blush. So he figured something out that day. But just to make sure his theory was correct, he did something kind of … strange.

**He kissed her.**

One second, she had her arms wrapped around him in a warm hug. The next second, she was pushed away just a little bit and then they touched lip to lip. Her face turned a very bright red. But she didn't fight it. After all, this is what she'd been waiting for for a long time. So, she sort of took advantage of it. Hinata slowly wrapped her teeny arms around his neck and kissed back. Her mind was suddenly blank, as if nothing else mattered but this one kiss. It felt so good to finally be able to do this.

That night, they both fell in love. The next week, they were officially dating. About a year or two later, he proposed and, of course, she said yes. They got married about a year after that, on the same date when she first gave him his late birthday present. And he never went anywhere without the bowl and his beautiful wife, now Hinata Uzumaki, at his side. They were now the only things that mattered in his life. The best things in the world to him. And he would never lose them, no matter what.


End file.
